


PALADINS! THE SQUIP IS ATTACKING!

by turtlefeathers



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Evan is smol and buff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Most of the info will be in the summary make sure you read it, The storyline is true to the show but the characters are truer to the play dont yell at me plz, even the creator said the boys dont fit the archetypes of the show so yeah, the squips are their own species and Jared finds the name hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlefeathers/pseuds/turtlefeathers
Summary: Evan was a pilot with such impressive skill that despite his anxiety issues, was sent on the Kerberos mission.Now his anxiety is mixed up with the PTSD  from his capture,so his flashback are more intense than Shiro’s. He’s a pretty good leader but he has to grow into the role instead of being made for it.Connor is basically Keith.Evan broke his left arm during an arena battle and the Galra were basically like “eh healing is too much work let’s just take it off and put the robot arm on instead”Jeremy is the grounding voice of reason and the closest thing this group has to Hunk. He’s usually the first to flip out about all the alien stuff and battle plans, but he’s also really grateful to finally be in the role of a hero who can help people, and takes this responsibility very seriouslyWhen Evan started having to go through special training to prepare for the Kerberos mission, he ended up not being able to hang out with Jared and the two of them eventually had a falling out over it.Treebros werent dating before Kerberos but Connor was a pining mess. He was already wrecked by the fact that anxiety boy was gonna have to go on a long, dangerous trip. Evan being pronounced dead really wrecked him.





	PALADINS! THE SQUIP IS ATTACKING!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Arent The Voltron Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/308586) by zZenosyne. 



> Guys this is mainly gonna be a bunch of oneshots that vaugely follow moments from the show. It'll be cronological unless I have something i really want to write ((like Galra Connor and any shippy stuff)) this first bit is gonna be several parts long
> 
> This au belongs to zZnosyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of the kuberos mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THE NEW SEASON IS COMING OUT IN THREE DAYS OMG
> 
> I had to stop for a little bit cause So big/So small came on and words fail. Plaued right after and I started crying fml

\- Six months away from earth -

Evan Hansen looked around the ice covered moon that had taken so long to reach, the frozen ridges, the amazing purple black sky that's beauty could only be rivaled by Earth's own, and the only place he'd ever called home only a dot on the horizon. Everything he'd ever known was millions of miles away...

He looked down at Zoe as she kneeled to begin extracting the ice sample ,"Can you believe it Evan? With this sample we could be one step closer to being the first people to meet _aliens_!"

"Yeah Zoe that would be amazing wouldn't it..." Evan couldn't help but wonder if that would be as great as Zoe and Captain Murphy made it out to be. He quickly wrote it off as just him being paranoid. Just like he had went his best friend had begged him not to leave and hed almost agreed...but he'd mend those fences when he got home.

Zoe's face lit up as she pulled the sample from the extraction chamber and that smile alone made the several month journey to the edge of the solar system and the anxiety that came with it just a little bit more worth it. He smiled a little at her and her father, everything seemed to be fine.

...Suddenly the ground began to shake.

Evan searched around for the source only for his gaze to be thrown to the sky by Zoe's screaming. It was a ship! A huge alien battleship that pulsed with blue light. Captain Murphy screamed for them to get back to the ship, but Evan couldn't move. His joints were locked in place, he was too afraid to move...he'd just sentenced all three of them to death.

He though about everything that would happen after this. His mother and Connor would both be alone now...He'd never patch things up with Jared...then everything faded to black. Then everything was a blur. Muttered words, a shout for peace, a blow to his head, and then blackness once again...he wished see the sky one last time.


End file.
